Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: A New Season I Made Up! Someone has discovered the factory and has been accidentally virtualized! Will the gang realize they might need a another member? Will they take the risk after William?
1. The New Kid

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy The Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Kid **

It's a new day at Kadic and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Jeremy are all hanging out before class.

"A new girl huh?" Odd said with a big grin. "When she's coming?"

"Forget it Odd!" Ulrich said. "She's never going to go out with you!"

Everyone laughed except for Odd who rolled his eyes.

"Well we should get to class now," Aelita said.

"Alright," Yumi said. "Bye!"

The gang left for class just as the bell rang.

"Everyone settle down! Please let us continue this lesson!" said Ms. Hertz.

The class were in a computer lab that was newly built in Kadic.

"Everyone! Settle down! I have news!"

The class later went silent.

"We have a new student with us today," Ms. Hertz said. "Please welcome, Danielle Van Hansen."

"Please call me Dani," Danielle replied.

"Right," said Ms. Hertz. "Take a seat."

Dani took an empty seat next to Aelita.

"Hey Dani," Odd said. "I can show you around Kadic after class."

"I have a feeling your hitting on me," Dani said. "And my answer is not interested."

"Nice Odd," Ulrich joked. "She seemed really interested."

Ms. Hertz cleared her throat for attention.

"Now we can get started. So please start up your and-AAH!"

Everyone's computers started to flash a red symbol and out zapped lightning bolts.

The class panicked and started to scream and run around.

"Its XANA!" Ulrich said. "He's attacking!"

"Everyone out!" Ms. Hertz yelled.

The class ran out screaming.

"Alright let's go! A tower must have been activated!" Jeremy said.

"Not so fast! You four are not going anymore! Everyone's going back to their rooms and so should you!" Ms. Hertz said. "Its not safe!"

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita unwillingly went back to their dorms.

"How are we going to get to the factory?" Aelita asked. "Its practically surrounded by XANA and teachers!"

"We'll get out of it," Odd said. "We always do."

"Don't get cocky Odd," Ulrich said. "We may never get out."


	2. An Accidental Virtualization

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy The Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 2**

**An Accidental Virtualization **

Aelita was in front of the door to her room about to walk in when the door opened itself.

"Oh hey!" Dani replied. "Your that girl from my first class. Aelita right?"

Aelita nodded.

Aelita walked in her dorm finding an extra bed and Dani's luggage.

"You just moved in?" Aelita asked.

"Well yeah," Dani said. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean up. I'm easy to live with."

"Okay then."

Dani was puzzled with Aelita's silence toward her.

"Are you okay?" asked Dani.

"Yeah," said. Aelita. "I just need to get out here!"

"I can get you out," Dani said. "But we'll have to make a small deal."

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"I really want us to be friends and if you want to get out so bad I can help. But, I want to show this place before you go. Deal?"

"Fine deal!" Aelita said quickly.

Dani and Aelita shook hands and Dani moved to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Wow. That Jim guy must not have a good attention span," Dani said. "He's asleep."

Dani and Aelita went out the door, tiptoed pass the sleeping Jim, and ran out on the Kadic campus.

"This place your taking me is out of Kadic?" Aelita asked.

"Well yeah," Dani replied. "Don't slow down now."

Then Dani finally stopped and crouched to the ground.

"We're going to go down here," Dani said and lifted the lid to the manhole which lead to the sewers.

"Dani," Aelita said. "We'll get in trouble!"

Dani ignored Aelita and climbed down the ladder.

Aelita later followed Dani down the ladder and found her standing on a skateboard.

"Check it out!" Dani said. "Who leaves skateboards and scooters here?"

"Yeah," Aelita said uneasily. "Well whoever's stuff this is, we should put it back."

"Relax Aelita," Dani replied. "Better catch up!"

Dani hopped on a skateboard and rode down the sewers.

Aelita grabbed her scooter and followed Dani down the sewers.

Aelita was at the end of the sewers, finding the skateboard Dani was using.

Aelita climbed up the ladder finding Dani standing in front of the factory.

"Dani! Don't!"

"Come on Aelita!" Dani shouted and ran inside the factory.

Aelita followed her inside finding Dani waiting in the elevator.

"Dani we need to get out here," Aelita said.

"Take a chance Aelita!"

Aelita unwillingly went in the elevator with Dani and the elevator began to move down to the supercomputer room.

"Whoa!" Dani said in awe. "Check out tech!"

"Dani! Don't touch it!"

"Why do you care Aelita?"

Dani started to play around with the keys on the supercomputer.

"Aelita?" Dani said. "I just activated some program called 'Auto-Virtualization'."

"What did you do?" Aelita yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Dani asked. "Its your friends!"

Aelita's eyes grew wide and said, "I'll distract them and you get out of here! I'll catch up."

Dani climbed the ladder in the supercomputer room which lead to the scanner room.

"Aelita?" said Jeremy. "What are y-."

"Save it," Aelita interrupted. "Just hurry up and let's get this over with."

"Alright then. Everyone to the scanners."

Meanwhile, up in the scanner room with Dani….

DanI reached to the scanner room and decided to check it out.

She examined the long yellow cylinders that stood there and did nothing

"What is this?" Dani thought as she looked into a scanner.

She stepped into a scanner and the door sealed shut.

"Ahh!" Jeremy gasped. "An Auto-Virtualiztion? Who's getting virtualized?"

"What is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked before she went into the elevator.

"Someone's getting virtualized!"

The rest of the gang gathered around Jeremy.

"Who is it?" Ulrich asked.

"It kind of looks like...," Odd said.

"Dani!" Aelita gasped. "Its Dani! She activated an Auto-Virtualization by mistake earlier!"

"Oh no!" Jeremy gasped.

"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do," Ulrich replied.


	3. The First Mission

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy The Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Mission **

"Dani are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine!" Dani said. "Where am I? Where are you?"

"You're in a virtual world called 'Lyoko' and I'm on Earth talking to you through the supercomputer."

"You mean that big computer?"

"Exactly," Aelita said. "The one you messed around with and is now in Lyoko!"

"We better help her," Ulrich said. "With new bait, XANA's bound to attack.

The gang went to the elevator, headed to the scanner room, and one by one got virtualized to Lyoko.

"Scanner, transfer, virtualization!"

Jeremy clicked a few keys on the supercomputer and scanned each member.

In Lyoko, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita have successfully gotten to Lyoko.

"Wow Dani," Yumi said. "You look cool."

Dani was in a sky blue jumpsuit outfit with a wide white belt and a white X running in front of her chest turning into two white lines on her back that carried a bag.

"Well its nice and everything, but what are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Excuse me?" said Dani.

"He means what's your weapon," Odd explained. "What are you?"

Aelita walked behind Dani and pulled an arrow out of her bag.

"I think she's an archer," Aelita said showing the arrow.

"Cool," Ulrich said. "Have you taken archery?"

"For a year," said Dani. "I'm not that experienced to be one."

"Okay okay," Jeremy interrupted. "We get it. She's an archer. Now can we continue the mission please? I'm bringing up the vehicles."

Then less then a second later, the overboard, overbike, and the overwing appeared in front of them.

"Need a ride?" Ulrich asked Dani.

Dani sat behind Ulrich on the overbike.

"Thanks Ulrich!" Odd shouted.

"Relax Odd. I'm not taking her out for a shrimp cocktail."

"And what! I'm not good enough to be your passenger?" Aelita stepped onto the overboard.

The gang zoomed through the desert sector to get to the tower.

"Careful guys," said Jeremy. "Bloks on the way. Five total."

"Guess XANA knows about our extra," Yumi said. "Let's teach Dani the ways of a Lyoko warrior."

"Welcome to the Academy of Lyoko Warriors," Odd announced. "Let's teach the new student some rules of attacking. Ladies first."

"Watch and learn from a geisha," Yumi said.

She threw her fans and instantly sliced through a Blok.

Dani watched with intent.

The fan came back to Yumi and she said, "Ulrich?"

"This is how a samurai does it." said Ulrich.

Ulrich drove toward a Blok, dodging its lasers and pulled a sword and stuck it into its eye.

The sword flew in the air and Ulrich caught it with ease.

"And its Odd's turn to show how a purple cat does it," joked Ulrich.

"Ha ha," Odd laughed sarcastically.

He rode his overboard to a Blok and shot a laser arrow into the block.

"And the princess of Lyoko?" Odd said.

Aelita waved her left hand over her star bracelet and she sprouted wings.

She flew over a Blok and threw an energy field.

The Blok busted.

"Last one for you," Aelita said with a wink.

"Like this?" Dani asked as she pulled out her bow and an arrow and accurately shot a monster.

The gang halted to a stop.

"Nice job!" Yumi said giving Dani a high five.

"Congratulations Danielle Van Hansen," Odd said bowing to Dani. "You have successfully completed the 'XANA Monster Killing' lesson."

The gang laughed.

"Good job Dani!" Jeremy said. "Now the tower's up ahead. Let's get going."

The warriors resumed their mission to deactivate the tower.


	4. XANA Attacks

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy The Story! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**XANA Attacks **

The Lyoko warriors zipped all over the dessert sector to the activated tower. Along the way, they explained things to DanI about Lyoko.

"A scyphozoa?" Dani pronounced slowly. "What's that?"

"A huge brain eating jellyfish controlled by XANA," Odd rephrased. "He's trying to track down Aelita to take away her memory."

"Couldn't have said it any better," Yumi replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Why Aelita and not you guys?" Dani asked.

"If they did get us," Ulrich said. "We'll be XANA's slaves for about forever."

Dani's eyes grew wide and said, "But there is a cure isn't there?"

"Well it take me a long time to finally hack XANA and get a former warrior out of his grasp," Jeremy said. "William Dunbar."

"Ugh," Yumi groaned. "Never want to hear his name ever again."

"He was so ignorant to take on that scyphozoa," Jeremy added.

"But it was also my fault," Aelita said sadly.

"Don't put in on yourself," Odd replied. "I mean, we weren't there either."

"Yeah but-,"

"Cut the chatter guys," Jeremy said rapidly typing on the supercomputer. "I see two tarantulas surrounding the tower, and I think XANA may let out the scyphozoa for a feeding."

"Nice Jeremy," Yumi said. "But we can take them."

"Well there they are!" Dani pointed out.

The tarantulas marched around the tower. They spotted the warriors and got into attack position. Their lasers fired at the team.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said to her. "Get Aelita to the tower! Odd and I got this."

"Well I feel excluded already," Dani joked.

"Sorry."

Yumi flew the overwing over the tarantulas.

The tarantulas fired at the overwing.

"Hey not-so-itsy-bitsy spiders!" Odd yelled.

One of the tarantulas started to fire at Odd.

Ulrich drew out his saber and drove toward the other tarantula.

When he was about to strike, he felt hands on his shoulders.

Then he saw Dani's legs over his head.

He realized that Dani just jumped off the overbike.

"Dani!" Ulrich shouted. "What are you doing?"

Dani back flipped off of the overbike and was going towards the tarantula.

The tarantula went into attack position and fired.

"Dani?" Jeremy shouted. "What are you doing?"


	5. The Battle

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy The Story! :) **

**Chapter 5**

**The Battle **

Everyone watched as Dani leaped off Ulrich's overbike and over to a tarantula that fired at Dani.

As Dani was in the air almost getting hit with a laser from the tarantula, she grabbed an arrow from her pouch and stuck it right in the tarantula's eye.

Dani dismounted off the tarantula as it exploded. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"That was amazing!" Jeremy said in joy.

"But you completely scared us!" Yumi added.

"Never do that again!" Ulrich said. "And don't ever use me as your slingshot thing!"

Dani rolled her eyes and said, "Can't handle it?"

"How are you able to do that?" Odd said in amazement.

"Gymnastics for a few years but you know," Dani answered.

Everyone else lowered and stepped off their vehicles.

The activated tower stood tall with a dark XANA type feeling surrounding it.

"So how does this work?" Dani asks.

"We guard the tower and Aelita goes in there and does her stuff," Odd explained.

"Her stuff?" Dani said with a puzzled look.

"She deactivates the towers from XANA's power. Once he controls one tower, he has easy access to Aelita, her father, and the entire world of Lyoko," Jeremy said.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Uh-oh!" Jeremy shot at the supercomputer. "Monsters and the scyphozoa! Protect the tower and Dani!"

"Dani?" Dani said. "Why do I need protection?"

"It's a scyphozoa remember?" Yumi said pulling out her fans. "Just protect the tower."

"Don't try anything Dani," Ulrich said.

The three warriors ran out in battle and Dani stayed back protecting the tower.

"Is everything okay Jeremy?" Aelita asked in the tower.

"Just dandy," Jeremy said. "But be a little quick please."

"I got the data. I just need to send it to you and I'll deactivate the tower."

Aelita's hands moved fast across the floating screen in front of her.

Meanwhile, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd attacked the blocks, hornets, and tarantula monsters XANA released.

"This is too easy!" Odd said shooting laser arrows.

"But where's the scyphozoa?" Yumi said.

Out of the corner of her eye, her question was answered. "Look!"

A slimy scyphozoa was behind the tower slowly creeping to an inexperienced Lyoko warrior guarding an activated tower.

"Dani!" Ulrich yelled.

"Oh no!" Jeremy said. "Dani!"

Dani heard the cries, turned, grew wide eyed, and froze.


	6. Saving Dani

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy The Story! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Saving Dani**

"Dani!" Odd yelled.

The warriors watched in horror as the monster wrapped its tentacles around Dani.

"Hurry Jeremy!" Yumi said.

"The data is almost up," Jeremy said. "And XANA's sending reinforcements."

Two Krabs and four Bloks arrived.

"Odd! Take the scyphozoa!" Ulrich directed. "Me and Yumi got the others!"

Ulrich pulled out his sword and ran toward the Bloks.

Yumi pulled out her fans and hopped on her overwing.

"The data on how XANA controlled the computer lab is almost done," Aelita said.

"Good! You better hurry!" Jeremy replied.

"Why?"

"We might lose Dani like we lost William."

Jeremy rapidly typed on the keyboard.

"Oh my!" Aelita gasped. "I'm almost done and I'll deactivate."

"Laser Arrow!"

Odd shot laser arrows at Dani, but the scyphozoa did not let go.

"What?" Odd said. "It was a direct shot! What's going on Jeremy?"

"Looks like XANA really wants her," Jeremy said. "I got the data and the scyphozoa has 47% of her memory."

Jeremy opened a window with the scyphozoa information on it.

"Whoa!" Jeremy replied. "XANA has upgraded the scyphozoa just for Dani! Hurry Aelita!"

"I'm done Jeremy," Aelita said. "Deactivating now."

Aelita slowly walked to the center of the eye of XANA and levitated to the top.

Ulrich stuck his sword into a Blok and jumped back.

The Blok exploded and Ulrich caught the sword in his hand.

"Watch out Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

A Blok slowly creeped behind Ulrich.

Ulrich turned and saw a laser shot at him.

He slowly devirtualized.

"Take that!" Yumi said.

She threw her fan at the Blok and the Blok bursted.

"I'm out of arrows!" Odd said. "Hurry Aelita!"

Aelita walked to the center of the second floor and a screen popped up in front of her.

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted.

The elevator stopped and Ulrich came out.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"The scyphozoa has 90% of Dani's memory!" Jeremy said grasping his hair. "XANA's speeding up the process!"

"Oh no!" Ulrich gasped.

Yumi and Odd kept attacking the monsters that surrounded them.

"She's not going to make it!" Yumi said, chucking her fans.

Aelita placed her hand on the screen and the screen flashed her name.

The screen then flashed the word 'Code' and then the word 'Lyoko'.

"Tower Deactivated."

Yumi and Odd looked at the scyphozoa holding the new warrior.

The numbers on Jeremy's computer slowly reached to the 100%.

Jeremy clicked a few keys on his computer.

"Return to the past now!"

He slammed his finger on the single key, and they returned to the past.


	7. Back To The Past

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 1: A New Member**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy The Story! :)**

**Chapter 7   
**

**Back To The Past**

The bell rang and the students poured out of the computer lab.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani came out together.

"How does it feel to be captured by a scyphozoa?" Odd asked.

"Gross!" Dani said. "It feels like its tentacles were jamming into my head!"

The group laughed.

"Thank goodness we returned to the past in time," Aelita replied.

"Or you would've become XANA's minion forever," Ulrich said.

"After you told me about William," Dani shivered. "I don't want to talk about!"

"So what's the news?" Yumi said rushing to the group.

"News for what?" Aelita replied.

"Is she an official warrior?" Yumi said.

Dani perked up.

"Oh my gosh!" Dani squealed. "Am I?"

The team exchanged looks.

"Well," Jeremy moved his glasses up on his nose. "I think the answer's obviously."

Dani was waiting for the answer, then the group started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dani asked.

"Yes!" Jeremy beamed. "Yes! You're on the Lyoko team!"

Dani jumped for joy.

"But!" Odd said.

He walked up to Dani with his hand in a fist on his chest.

"Danielle Van Hansen, you are now an official warrior! So you must and will keep this a secret do you accept this preposition?"

"Of course!" Dani said.

The team cheered and welcomed Dani.

This was a start of a friendship... :)


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

My first fanfiction story and I'm so happy about the feedback that I get!

I am so happy and thank you for reading my story.

I will add Author's Note to every story.

The Author's Note is to inform,extra details, and explain the story further.

Date Started: August 4, 2010

Date Finished: March 16, 2011

**Chapter 1**

~There will be more of the "Dani & Odd" relationship later in my Code Lyoko stories

~The XANA attack got rushed a little but he still attacked anyway

**Chapter 2**

Aelita's room is the smallest, but I made it into a regular Kadic dorm size

~Dani used to go out and explore and travel a lot. This is how she found the factory

**Chapter 3**

~I will put a link on my profile page of Dani's looks so if anyone's curious, check my page

**Chapter 4**

~To explain better, Dani mounted her hands on Ulrich's shoulders and stood on the overbike. She jumped and back flipped off the overbike and was sort of "floating" and pulled out her arrow and stuck it into the tarantula's eye

**Chapter 5**

~If it doesn't make sense to some people, Aelita was in the tower to gather data on how XANA attacked the computer lab before deactivating**  
**

**Chapter 6**

~When the Blok came up behind Ulrich, it attacked him when he turned. My words weren't really "accurate".

**Chapter 7**

~The chapter name is pretty weird because they always go back into the past

~They returned to the past before XANA got control of Dani

**Hope You Liked The Story!**

**Thanks So Much For Reading!  
**


End file.
